Symptom
by deathrosekitty
Summary: He always liked the ones he couldn't have... Four oneshots Onesided BeastboyRaven, BeastboyStarfire, BeastboyBlackfire, BeastboyTerra [Caution. The oneshots are short!]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: He always liked the ones he couldn't have... Four oneshots Onesided BeastboyRaven, BeastboyStarfire, BeastboyBlackfire, BeastboyTerra Caution. The oneshots are short!

**Symptom**

**Chapter 1: Angel Of Darkness**

_**Onesided BeastboyRaven**_

_The animal changling of the Teen Titans sat down alone in his messy room one night. He thought back to all the girls he liked, but ended up not having a chance with. He thought of Raven first..._

Beastboy first met her when he met the other Teen Titans. When their whole group was solo and they didn't know anything about each other. That's when he fell in love... Well sorta.

Raven was silent. She was mysterious. She was also prone to anger, violence, and whatever- the- hell that made you get away from her. Most of all the dark teenager was incredibly lonely. Beastboy found her attractive in a scary way, for his obsession with _scary _movies and thought Raven was completely great. (Plus after the first time they saved the city together she said he was funny.)

The animal changling ended up following her a bit. Telling Raven all of the jokes he had ever heard of and when Beastboy ran out of those he made up his own. He had hoped to win her over with his _cute personality_, but most of the time ended up getting thrown through the nearest thing Raven could find with her powers.

Being as persistent as Beastboy always is he continued annoying her. Hoping for a smile. What kept him going is that a couple of times after he was catapulted through something he could see her turn away. Smiling.

Beastboy thought that they'd end up together. He'd be Raven's hero and sweep her off her feet. Almost planning marriage, so completely headstruck in love... That's when he noticed her feelings for someone else.

Raven crushed on Robin, Aqualad, and Red X. The pretty boy, dark, quiet, and mysterious types. The animal changling himself didn't know what was wrong with her when Robin clearly liked Starfire and Aqualad and Red X were just too in love with themselves to notice her.

Beastboy confessed his feelings one night.

"You know you're an angel."

Raven glared at him, "I have powers that cause nightmares and worse. How could I possibly be an angel."

He hesitated, but walked behind her hovering form and hugged her from behind. The angel tensed up. "You're an angel of darkness. I've liked you for a long time, Raven."

She hadn't relaxed, but Raven didn't attack him either, so Beastboy leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Leave me alone, Beastboy."

Before he could protest and give Raven a million- and- one reasons why he shouldn't leave her alone Raven dipped into another room with her powers.

Feeling crushed Beastboy slipped to his room. Going without dinner and playing games with Cyborg that night.

In the morning he woke up. Thinking about a weird dream about Raven crying over his sleeping form. Beastboy shook it off. Going out into the living room without paying Raven any attention. He saddled up to Starfire. A fun loving, sweet girl like her wouldn't turn him down!

_Beastboy smiled to himself. It was fun how it used to be. The animal changling burried his memories as he hurried to answer the stress call. The other memories would have to wait for a moment._


	2. Angel Of Light

**NOTE: **_The italics are what is goin on currently and the _regular typed stuff is the memory. Kind of backwards, I know.

**Symptom**

**Chapter 2: Angel Of Light**

_**Onesided BeastboyStarfire**_

_Beastboy was enjoying pizza out on the town with his friends after the call they got. He declared he was done thinking of Raven. Even if Beastboy used to think he loved her. No, the green guy couldn't love her. There was nothing to love._

_Robin and Raven left first out of them. The two had said they had something to talk about, but Beastboy thought something weird was going on between them. Starfire didn't say anything. You could still see the jealous gaze in her eye as the two walked off. Cyborg left shortly after. Probably to get to bed back at the tower._

_Starfire and Beastboy decided to walk home alone together._

_"Beastboy?" She asked hesitantly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you remember when you liked me?"_

_The animal changling sighed, "Of coarse."_

It would be hard to tell you what Beastboy thought of Starfire since he met her the same time as Raven. You could say when Beastboy was no longer clouded with Raven he definantly noticed Starfire.

He knew she liked Robin.

He knew she wasn't going to be interested in him.

Most of all he knew that she was kind, funny, and pretty. Exactly what he wanted.

Beastboy got his chance to spend time with her whenever Robin didn't. The animal changling would make her laugh and give her a ton of hugs.

Starfire still wasn't the wiser to how he felt. Beastboy was okay with that as long as he got time with her. The only thing that bothered him was the looks the red head sent to their team leader. It angered him that Robin didn't notice her feelings either.

He didn't want to make the same mistake that he did with Raven. So when Robin unknowingly crushed Starfire's heart Beastboy made his move.

"You know. I really like you" He had stuttered out. They were alone on the rooftop of the Teen Titans building that day. She was going to start crying if he hadn't of said anything.

"You do?" Starfire had whispered.

"Yeah, so why do you let that jerk hurt you?"

"I think he knows not of how I feel Beastboy. I'm afraid if I tell him myself I will get... rejected..."

They had stayed silent for a bit before she spoke up again. "Maybe I should give up on Robin, but I just can't. I have to tell him how I feel."

Beastboy tried to stop her, "You know. You're and angel."

Starfire seemed confused, "But how can I be..."

He cut her off, "It's a figure of speech. You're an angel of light. You make it so there's hope in everyone. You bring us together. I think I love you, Starfire."

Beastboy went closer and kissed her lips. Well almost. The poor girl was so startled she fell backwards. After he helped her up Starfire spoke to him.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. It's very sweet you feel that way, but I don't feel the same. I love Robin..."

He sighed and walked away from her. This time being the one to walk away first. He thought he heard a whisper of "I'm afraid to lose you." from Starfire, but the animal changeling thought he was just deluding himself further.

Beastboy had whispered to himself, "Strike two." Before he went to watch a movie with Cyborg.

_They had come to the tower. Spliting up after the two walked by Robin's room. Starfire was apparently going to talk to him about what's been going on behind her back... If there was anything going on._

_Beastboy bit back sleep. Yawning he picked up a discarded picture on the floor. Blackfire. Now... That brought back memories. Beastboy got comfortable to sleep. Dropping the picture back on the floor._


	3. Angel Of Evil

This thing is almost done. Hooray!

**Symptom**

**Chapter 3: Angel Of Evil**

_**Onesided BeastboyBlackfire**_

_Beastboy jerked his head out of the sunlight. "No... light..." Turning on his side he squinted his eyes open. Blackfire's picture was staring at him. "What the..."_

_Jumping up Beastboy realized he fell to the floor when he was sleeping. After calming down from his heart attack the animal changling dared to gaze at the picture again. Blackfire._

_He was surrounded everywhere by females who turned him down... This one, though, he was the one to turn down._

The dark haired, dark skinned beauty blasted into Beastboy's life as she blasted into everything. With appeal. Blackfire showed up her sister, admired Robin, related with Raven, beat Cyborg in games, and actually laughed at Beastboy's jokes. His jokes. Sadly the girl was more of a 'come and go, but never stay' kind of girl. And it wasn't long until everyone figured out what she was there for.

It only took a couple of days for Beastboy to become a blob for her. After all, Blackfire was the very definition of cool.

"Hey Beastboy!" She purred to him. Her lucious voice working magic.

"Hey! Black... fire..." He felt nervous, a big lump of goo.

"Let's go party!" Blackfire announced to all of them.

They all went to party. Even Robin was dancing. Blackfire was a miracle worker. Raven was in a dark corner talking to a goth and Starfire... where was Starfire?

It didn't take long to see those weird green things carry off Starfire. All of the Teen Titans and Blackfire came to her rescue. The dark haired girl knew so well... how to get rid of those aliens.

The showdown came shortly after. Starfire and the rest thought that Blackfire was where she deserved to be, but it turned out she quickly got away and came back. She met up with Beastboy.

"Am I an angel, Beastboy?" Blackfire purred.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Raven and my lovely sister told me about it. I know you're interested in me, so what kind of angel am I?"

Beastboy held back from growling, "You're an angel of evil and you need to leave now."

She laughed. Flying away like the witch she was. "Fine. I'll leave, but you do know I am going to get my sister back for getting me put in prison."

"I don't care! I just want you off of our planet!" Was Beastboy's comment as she floated off into the sky.

_Beastboy grabbed the picture. Ripping it in half as he heard pounding on his door._

_"Hey, Beastboy! Let's get rolling!" Cyborg called to him._

_The animal changling sighed. There was just one girl to remember now... He just really didn't want to remember this one._


	4. Angel Of Earth

Last one. Hope you enjoyed this very short ride.

**Symptom**

**Chapter 4: Angel of Earth**

_**Onesided BeastboyTerra**_

_Beastboy sighed as he slouched along side a memorial. The Teen Titans had strangely not been able to find the girl that brought them closer. And almost tore them all apart. Terra._

Meeting her didn't start like all the others for the animal changeling. His team had found her after a distress call about some bad guys. Their assistance wasn't needed, though. The blonde girl took them all out with her power. Earth. Like her power she was named towards her element. Terra.

She wasn't an average girl. In fact she should have been the alien from outer space. Beastboy watched in a fasinated state how Terra crashed at the tower, washed her clothes in the kitchen sink, and drooled on the couch.

Beastboy was drawn to her for different reasons than Starfire for her looks, Raven for her secrets, and Blackfire for her coolness. He liked Terra because she was just... natural. Nothing forced about her. Just an easy flowing breeze.

Terra confided in the animal changeling that she couldn't really control her power. Beastboy felt like her strong protector. Making her feel that she was safe even if her powers were not.

Honestly she seemed to become another member of their family. Only almost.

Robin quessed Terra's secret. She thought Beastboy had betrayed her. It was heart wrenching and awful to him that Terra would think he would do that. But she did. And she left.

That part destroyed him.

The earth goddess soon came back, though. On the enemies side. Beastboy tried so hard to convince her that he never betrayed her.

Terra never really forgave him, but the blonde let him in her heart one more time to show that she had a crush on him too. Then she betrayed them. Betrayed him. She was never really evil. Which made it worse.

Eventually the showdown came. She ended up in stone and he went on...

_Beastboy moved on from the grave mark for Terra. He walked to no place the other Teen Titans knew of. An old inn was before him now. The animal changeling entered. A long haired blonde with the soul of the earth greeted him._

_"What can I get you today, Beastboy?" The girl asked._

_"Just your company, Lee Ann." He joked weakly as she sat with him._

_"It's been how long since we met each other?" Lee Ann asked._

_"A year. Remember anything before than?"_

_"No. Sadly, but I do hope my memories come back soon. Are you here to train me again? Make sure I have a good handle on my powers?"_

_Beastboy gazed away from Terra's face. Knowing that she'd never remember who she was or what she meant to him, "Yeah."_

_"Okay, then. Let's go!" Lee Ann smiled happily._

_Beastboy sighed. The only problem is with this Angel of Earth is that she didn't even remember she loved him..._

_She loves him... But it wouldn't be worth it unless she was back to the real Terra..._

_"Oh, hey! Lee Ann."_

_"Yeah, Beastboy?"_

_"You're an angel of earth."_

_"Cool!"_

_Beastboy smiled, 'Maybe this wasn't too bad of an end for my love life...' He thought._

** THE END **

_**Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
